


For the Honor of Grayskull (and the Sins of a Dirty Mind)

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adora is technically in this fic but just to push the 'plot' along, Bad Science, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kara gets to be She-Ra, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Size Difference, Squirting, Subspace, gagging, it hardly qualifies as plot, lots of saliva, no blood or vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: A traveler from a distant land gets stranded on Earth 38, and Lena is tasked with sorting out the “First One’s tech” she brought with her. Kara is much more interested in the way the young woman, Adora, had the ability to become a towering god in form.Fair warning, the plot is very thin, the science is bad, and Adora is really only there to provide me an excuse for Kara to become She-Ra… because reasons.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	For the Honor of Grayskull (and the Sins of a Dirty Mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in business and, in the real spirit of No Shame November, we are getting into some juicy stuff. Please be mindful of the tags and buckle up!

Lena had learned long ago that allying herself with Supergirl meant dealing with a whole lot that was alien to her, not just from other worlds, but weird and strange occurrences that became more normal. So when a portal opened up to their world, it was met with a sigh and a reallocating of her work to other hands. 

A lone young woman stumbled from the gaping tear in the fabric of reality above National City and Kara was called to investigate. As it turned out, and Kara insisted she hadn’t imagined it, the woman had been the image of a god, towering over the kryptonian, a radiance shining through her eyes, and hair, and her entire being. That is, until the glow flickered, and the woman shifted into a very human appearance.

She called herself Adora, and it was her insistence that her ‘First One’s’ tech was malfunctioning that brought her to Lena’s office. 

“Let me make sure I have this correct,” Lena sighed. “You are from a world called Etheria. Your sword is actually a… pseudo-organic tech that draws an entity called She-Ra out of you?”

“Yeah, I mean, that’s… yeah, I guess that about sums it up,” the young woman affirmed, her weight shifting as her eyes moved from Lena, to Kara, to Alex, and then back. “I don’t understand the tech part as much as Bow, or Entrapa… but I know how to use it, and it’s not working.”

“Right,” Lena nodded slowly, her gaze falling on the ornate sword. She couldn’t deny that a part of her was curious. It wasn’t every day she got to examine technology from another world. “And you mentioned magic?”

Adora nodded. “I don’t sense much in your world.” 

“But that magic is the source of the sword’s power?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that… but…”

~

After long, frustrating hours of navigating the protocols (loosely agreed upon, as multi-verse travelers, like aliens from different worlds, were not trusted under any circumstances by some), they managed to arrange temporary housing for Adora, who had reluctantly (very, very reluctantly) agreed to leave the sword in Lena’s care. 

Part of the agreement was that while Lena’s machines could monitor the sword for activity, she was not allowed to tinker without Adora being present, and so she and Kara stood in the lower lab of LCorp, staring at the initial reports of their preliminary trials. “I know that we agreed to get Adora back to her world, and that finding the link between the sword and her world is the key to that, but I wish we could study it more,” she admitted.

Kara drew in a slow breath, the precursor to a heavy sigh, but then exhaled a chuckle. “You are always seeing the opportunities,” she hummed, turning a soft grin toward Lena. 

“There are many, in this case,” Lena could not help but insist. “Bio-linking technology to a user alone could prevent a lot from getting into the wrong hands,” she began, but after a glance towards Kara, chose not to continue. She knew Kara understood, and that the tired little blink of her eyes was from the exhaustion of their day rather than disinterest. 

Lena watched Kara’s gaze drift, a glint of alertness returning as Kara’s attention turned to her. Lena recognized that Kara had grown bored of the bureaucratic process. She got like that sometimes. Understimulated. Restless. Told for too long to sit still. To wait. 

And now that they were finally alone, she didn’t have to. Now she could satisfy the itch in her fingers, the urge to touch, and Lena could let her. Could indulge wandering hands that found their way to her waist and pulled her closer. 

Kara turned her away from the monitor, away from the work, determined to be the subject of Lena’s focus. Lena knew there was little else that could be accomplished without Adora, and so she let Kara have her way. 

“And what could we accomplish if I was eight feet tall?” 

“Is that,” Lena bit her lip to keep from groaning. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about?”

A drawn out note that rumbled deep in Kara’s chest was the answer she received, the affirmation echoed as hips pressed forward, backing her up against the table. “You didn’t get to see her,” Kara husked, leaning in so that her nose brushed along the underside of Lena’s jaw, before lips grazed against her pulse. “She was so…” Kara’s hands were brazen, taking firm hold of Lena’s ass, and Lena’s breath hitched as she inhaled sharply. 

“Big,” Kara finished with a squeeze, drawing a small moan from Lena’s lips. 

It was hard to wrap her mind around, but her body had no qualms with the idea, warming beneath Kara’s touch. And when Kara’s knee fit between her own and bumped her legs wider, she couldn’t bring herself to care about the data the remained unchanged on the screen. 

Lena rocked forward until her pelvis bumped Kara’s hip and groaned at the spark of pleasure that raced up her core. “Maybe you should take me home and show me how much you like the idea,” she suggested, her lips brushing teasingly over Kara’s. 

~

The idea lingered with Lena, rooted deep in her thoughts. It didn’t matter who was in the room with them, she kept circling back to images of Kara towering over her, punctuated by the thorough fucking she’d gotten the night before. 

“The sword is dormant, and without it giving off a signal, I can’t track the link to your world.”

“I can’t get it to activate,” Adora grumbled. 

Lena nodded. “You had said that the power within it is tied to the ‘magic’ of your world. There is a chance that I can create a way to have it powered by another source,” she offered, hesitant even as Adora’s eyes lit up. “An organic one,” she warned. 

“So, what? I power it and then…”

“Hopefully it would give us enough time to track a signal back to your world,” she supplied. “But,” she hastily continued.

“There’s always a ‘but’, isn’t there?”

Lena gave the young Etherian a sympathetic smile. “The sword might require a lot to power it,” she sighed. “More than your body could handle.” She frowned as Adora deflated. 

“Could you tune it to me?” 

Lena hadn’t forgotten that Kara was there, but the question struck a chord within her, ringing through her whole body. Adora might have mistaken the cracks in her expression as worry, but Lena was caught in the undercurrent of Kara’s suggestion, the hidden desire that dragged at her. She found it hard to stand, her knees locking as the tide crept up on her.

“I can store up power ahead of time. Even if it’s too much, I will recover with some time in the sun.” It sounded reasonable, but Lena couldn’t truly say that she wasn’t compromised, the tickle of desire steadily overwhelming her ability to be rational. 

“Would that really work,” Adora was quick to accept the idea, unaware of the ulterior motives between them.

“We should…” Lena made the mistake of glancing towards Kara, the intensity swirling in the depths of her steady, darkened gaze making Lena’s cunt clench, and if she wasn’t distracted before, she would not be able to rid her mind of the image. “We should consult with Alex,” she managed, in a last effort to take precautions into account. “She’d have a better sense if it’s possible, from a biological standpoint.”

“I’ll grab her,” Kara said, smooth as warm butter, her smile sweet, showing no hint of how far from innocent her plan was. 

~

And as it turned out, Lena could bypass the bio-link and make the sword bond with Kara, and Alex seemed fairly confident that the toll would be minimal. 

The process was two pronged. Lena needed to make the sword accept Kara as a power source, and then to make it accept her as an ‘administrator’. With Adora’s help deciphering the coding, it was easy enough for Lena to hack the sword and override the programming, giving Kara temporary privileges (she assured Adora it would still view her as the primary user). 

“This is all to track your world,” she reminded. “After we’ve pinpointed it, the sword won’t be necessary for getting you back. It’ll just be a matter of punching in your world’s coordinates and sending you through a portal.” Sure, it wasn’t as simple as she made it out to be, but it was at least something they were more familiar with.

Rigging a device to act as a converter was a different matter, and if there hadn’t been an incessant need between her legs, she would have thoroughly enjoyed the project for the challenge it posed. Instead she could feel the weight of Kara’s gaze, just as heavy as hands on her, eager and urgent. It made time crawl, every simulation a test of her patience, every hiccup a trial of will. 

~ 

When her device was ready for Kara, Lena could barely bring herself to look at any of the people gathered to observe. “This here,” she pointed to a hollow-looking encasement at the back of the device, outfitted to latch onto the pommel of the sword. “That cell is what the sword will be drawing power through,” she explained. “If anything goes wrong… if it feels like it's taking too much from you, break that, and the connection will be severed.”

Kara nodded, acknowledging the measure of caution, but her eyes shone with nothing but confidence. “I’ll be careful,” she promised as Lena secured the device. 

Adora held onto the sword while Lena moved back to the monitors, initializing the programs she had designed to try to track the energy signature back to Etheria. 

“Okay, so, to activate it,” Adora began walking Kara through the process, “you say ‘for the honor of Grayskull’, and then, um, you have to… feel the connection… to the sword… and to She-Ra.”

Kara hummed thoughtfully, audible even from across the room. “Maybe it’s like my heat vision,” she commented. 

“Your what?” 

“Oh, yeah, watch,” Kara prompted as her eyes lit with the glow of her heat vision.

Lena glanced up to see Adora’s eyes wide with wonder, even as the light flickered out of Kara’s. “That’s so cool!”

Kara beamed in response. “I also have freeze breath, and I can fly--you saw that before--and move super fast, and--”

“Okay,” Alex cut her off, “you two can compare powers another time,” she herded their focus back to the task at hand. “Lena, are you ready?”

“You can begin whenever, Kara,” she confirmed. 

Adora finally handed over the sword and then gave Kara a wide berth. 

“I can feel it,” Kara breathed. “The power in it,” she clarified, swinging the sword through the air, testing the weight in her hand, getting comfortable. She took a deep, steadying breath, and the room held it with her. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

There was a slight shift in the air, a moment where a faint glow bloomed from her chest, but then everything settled, and it was still just Kara holding the sword, pointed above her head. 

“Try again,” Adora called. “It takes some practice,” she looked a little sheepish as she said it, but also a little relieved. Lena wondered how long it had taken the young woman to master using the sword.

Kara squared her stance, rolled her shoulders, and tried again. And again. And again.

The anticipation began to fizzle from the room as Kara’s expression turned from excited to deeply concentrated. Frustration slowly laced its way into her words. Adora was the most vocal with encouragement, while Lena and Alex both tried to embody patience. 

Just as Lena was about to suggest they took a break, Kara closed her eyes. There was a long silence, broken only by a short whisper from Kara. She caught only the words ‘light’ and ‘Rao’, but put together how Kara was framing her thoughts. 

“For the honor of Grayskull.” 

Kara said it firmly, and when her eyes opened, the lab was bathed in a white-blue light. Lena felt a pulse in the air that rocked her back on her heels before reverberating through her, and when she looked, she couldn’t see Kara through the silhouette of radiance. 

When it dimmed, Kara stood not as herself, but instead a merging of her and She-Ra. She was tall, of course, dressed in white--a form fitting tunic and pants--adorned with gold, her arms bare, and a crown tucked into her neatly pulled back hair. 

“Oh! Look! I did it,” she laughed.

Lena barely glanced at the readings, steady and showing no signs of threat, when the glow in the room flickered. And then it was out, and Kara was back to herself, frowning at the sword in her hand.

“Did you see that?” She was beaming despite the connection being broken. 

Adora rushed forward to congratulate her, while Alex checked in with Lena. “What did we get?”

“I couldn’t trace the connection, but I think this is going to work,” she announced. “You didn’t feel drained?”

Kara shook her head. “I felt great, actually!”

“You need to maintain the form long enough for us to trace the signal,” Alex noted.

Kara nodded slowly. “I might need to practice a bit on my own,” she warned Adora. “Would that be a problem?”

~

With permission, Kara flew them back to Lena’s penthouse, and even before the balcony door slid shut, she could tell Kara had no intention of innocently practicing. 

“Did you like what you saw?” 

Lena didn’t get the chance to answer. She found herself face to face with Kara, the sword all that was between them, cool metal pressed against the thin material of her shirt, its chill almost jarring as heat pooled low in her belly. She swallowed, her throat thick with want, the air around her rich with the scent of Kara. 

“You didn’t get a good look, did you?” Kara’s smirk was cocky, and Lena was helpless to stop the way her cunt squeezed, a wet heat coating her panties. “Do you want a better view?”

Kara was teasing her, and after hours of thinking about little else, she was weak to it. The color in her cheeks and the way her breath clung to her parted lips was easily enough to confirm her enthusiasm, but Kara wanted to hear her say it. 

“It would certainly help me inform my opinion,” she played coy, kept her chin up, even as her breath grew shallow. 

“Ever the scientist,” Kara remarked, her smirk unwavering. “For the honor of Grayskull.”

Lena squinted as the blinding light overwhelmed her vision and then she found herself staring at the firm expanse of Kara’s midriff, the white tunic hardly smoothing out the cut of muscle hidden beneath. Her waist was wide, dominating Lena’s view, and in an effort to maintain her composure, she avoided letting her gaze drift lower. 

Instead, Lena’s eyes climbed, slowly, and still her mind struggled to keep up. She knew what she was seeing, but her mind couldn’t make sense of the proportions or the angle her neck needed to be at just to find Kara’s face. The wolfish curl of her lips and the unrelenting pale-blue glow in Kara’s eyes—cold compared to the distorting fire of her heat vision—stirred up the already simmering warmth in Lena’s veins. 

Kara’s knee lifted as she tried to step forward, but she misjudged their orientations and nailed Lena squarely in her pelvis. Lena grunted and caught the widening of Kara’s eyes just before she doubled over. “Oh crap,” Kara squeaked, fumbling as the light of She-Ra flickered out and she reverted to her usual form. “I’m sorry,” she rushed. “Let me, um… let me sit down first,” she offered as she checked that Lena was okay. 

After Lena had righted herself, she nodded and Kara’s half-guilty, half-sympathetic smile helped to return her breathing to normal. 

Kara settled on the couch, fingers twisting around the handle of the sword. “Let’s try this again,” she ventured, and with Lena’s encouragement, activated the sword once more. 

As the initial flare broke, Kara was once more in She-Ra’s form, her knees bent comically as she no longer fit well on the couch. “Much better,” she hummed. Lena took a moment to just observe as Kara experimentally released the sword, eyes expectant as she watched her own hand. When she didn’t revert, she carefully put the sword aside. 

And then Kara’s eyes were on her and Lena swallowed a shaky breath. “Come here, love,” Kara said, her hand extending toward Lena. 

Kara’s palm remained turned upward as Lena approached, and she slid her own hand into the warmth of Kara’s over-large one. “Look at that,” Kara marveled, and Lena did, her hand practically fitting entirely in Kara’s palm. 

Kara’s fingers closed carefully around her, and Lena shivered as she was pulled closer. Her free hand braced against Kara’s knee as she stepped tentatively between Kara’s legs. 

The smirk had returned, and even with Kara seated, it was level with Lena. It drew her in, her skirt hiking up as she climbed into Kara’s lap, struggling to find a comfortable spot to straddle her hips. Kara’s hands fit themselves at her sides, and Lena could feel just how close they got to encircling her waist. 

With her knees barely able to touch the couch, her weight was on her thighs where they bracketed Kara’s, and still she had to turn her head up to meet Kara’s gaze. “What do you think?”

Lena offered her a wry smile. “I think my legs have never been so wide for you,” she chuckled, “and in this case, not in a good way.”

Kara’s hands shifted lower, each one wrapping around her thighs, thumbs running along the taut tendons that protruded at the cusp where legs met pelvis. The acknowledging note rumbled softly in Kara’s chest. 

“Here,” Kara purred, and suddenly Lena was lifted. She wasn’t unused to Kara utilizing her strength, but there was something different about being significantly smaller than her that tickled an unexplored part of Lena’s mind. Kara effortlessly turned her, the room shifting outside of her control, and then she was lowered back into Kara’s lap. 

Lena’s back was against Kara’s front, her neck cushioned by the soft padding of Kara’s chest. There was room on either side of her, Kara’s torso far wider than her own. There was a moment where Lena was acutely aware that even with her ass nestled into the seat of Kara’s lap, Kara’s chin remained above her, hovering somewhere over the crown of her head. She almost tipped her head back to look, but Kara’s large hands guided her legs wider, until the insides of both of her knees were locked against the firm muscle of Kara’s thighs, consuming all of her focus.

“How’s that?” 

Lena shivered as she felt Kara’s voice through her whole body. While she couldn’t find the words to respond, her hands had little trouble, fingers clawing for purchase beneath the hem of her skirt. Her shoulders pressed back while her thighs went taut and she arched just enough off of Kara to hike her skirt higher still, gasping when finally she felt it slide past the swell of her ass and bunch at her hips.

Kara’s chest deflated beneath Lena as she exhaled a chuckle. “I knew it,” she purred, one hand smoothly tugging Lena’s blouse from where it was tucked in at her waist, her palm running flat up Lena’s stomach. A simple push and Lena fell back into place, squirming as she willed the hand to alter course and find its way between her legs. “You love being small for me.”

Lena didn’t immediately put her finger on what made the statement true. She had never imagined a scenario with such drastic size differences, but she had always loved being completely in Kara’s hands, entrusting her body and her pleasure to her partner. This just took it to a different level, and if she had all her wits about her, she might have been tickled by how on the nose it was.

Lena’s body shivered as it pushed up against Kara’s hand. The futility had her head tipping back sharply, the angle of her throat choking her groan into something animalistic. Without thinking, her fingers fumbled in an effort to reach her clit, uncaring as they dragged along the soaked fabric of her panties. The motion was rough and clumsy, but she had no trouble finding the swollen head that peeked from beneath its hood, guided by the pulsing ache that ran so deep. 

“You have to behave,” Kara teased the warning before her hand shooed Lena’s away. 

Lena whined as the itch--the driving force behind her fingers’ fevered search for relief--climbed up her spine and took root at the base of her skull. Her nails dug into her own thighs, the bite barely enough to temper the fire that burned her from the inside out. 

The idea that Kara’s hand might have mercy after chasing hers away was a brief and fleeting thing, wilting in the oppressive heat, smothered completely as Kara’s fingers instead played along the bend of her throat. 

“Remember, love,” Kara hummed as the hand beneath Lena’s shirt slid higher, the buttons of Lena’s blouse straining to contain her forearm, “my fingers are big.” And to punctuate her point, Kara’s touch crested over her chin and through the fog, Lena got her first sense of just how thick each digit was. “We have to be sure you can handle me,” Kara chuckled.

Lena’s mouth worked to form a retort, but Kara gave her no ground. Two fingers pushed passed her lips and the barest touch of soft pads on her tongue sparked the need to suck. Kara’s skin never showed the wear of her labor, and it was never more apparent than when she was inside Lena. She closed her lips around the two fingers, groaning as they skimmed across her cheeks, her tongue finding no space between them. 

They were thick, and the idea of them being in her cunt filled her mind, leaving no room for reason. Her hips rocked, her ass grinding against Kara’s lap, and she could feel Kara’s amusement thrumming all around her. 

“That’s it,” Kara encouraged, “show me how needy you are.” 

Once Lena’s lips molded around her, Kara seemed content to let her suck, wanton moans spilling freely. Her other hand retreated as Lena’s shirt was at the brink of tearing open, and with a decidedly torturous show of restraint, Kara slowly undid the buttons, exposing Lena’s skin to the cool air. “I won’t even mind if you make a mess in my lap,” she mused.

Lena whined, a pitiful little noise garbled by the fill of Kara’s fingers. She got greedy, tipped up to take more of Kara’s fingers into her mouth, and the deeper they went, the more she sank into herself. 

“Oh, you want more,” Kara inquired, the teasing tone pouring in her ear like hot oil, a molten tide that churned inside her skull, her mind melting away, its remains dripping down her spine. Shivers followed in the wake of the heat that bled down her body and pooled, thick and roiling, beneath her belly, her cunt drooling. 

Lena whimpered, her thoughts wavering and distorting in the heat, but as ready as she was to shrink, Kara waited. It took effort to manifest understanding, to reason through Kara’s hesitation. Lena’s hand lifted shakily, fingers following the length of Kara’s forearm until she pushed against the back of Kara’s hand, willing it to do what it promised.

“Yes?” Kara checked to be sure.

Lena nodded, a tiny gesture but exactly what Kara wanted from her. 

“Good girl.”

Kara indulged the whisper of a thought in Lena that begged to be reduced to just her desire, entirely dedicated to the mindless pursuit of pleasure. Small in every sense and happy to be so. It was exhilarating to let go of shame, to mute the world and listen only to Kara. It was only possible because she knew Kara would take care of her--would keep her safe and fulfill her every wish. 

Lena’s hand stayed on Kara’s wrist, a tether between them. 

“You’re going to take me in your throat,” Kara dictated, “just stay nice and loose.”

Lena shivered, the seeds of anticipation blooming throughout. Kara eased forward, the tips of her fingers staying pressed against Lena’s tongue, letting her feel the measured progress. As her mouth watered around Kara, she swallowed, her muscles tightening just as Kara reached the soft dip at the start of her throat. 

“You have to open up,” Kara urged gently, and Lena melted around her, her eyes rolling up. “That’s it,” Kara praised, her fingers dipping along the curve of Lena’s tongue. 

That time Lena resisted the urge to swallow, her fingers tightening in her throat’s stead, doing what they could to relieve the impulse.

“Tap to stop,” Kara reminded, always mindful of her limits.

Kara sank carefully into her throat, and each inch she took, Lena gave freely. Her body shuddered, her cunt throbbing, maddeningly empty. Her hips chased what wasn’t yet offered, jerking upward, pulling at her fraying focus. 

“Patience, my love,” Kara hummed, but the heat in Lena’s lungs was beginning to rise into her throat, grazing along the line that divided pain and pleasure. A curve brushed against her lip and the edges of her mind blurred with the rush of excitement, mixed with a dose of frantic energy. She had only then realized that she had just reached Kara’s second knuckle, the longest segment still awaiting entry. 

The simmering discomfort in her lungs flared hotter, her chest heaving out of her control, arching off of Kara before she could hold herself down. She coughed--gagged--her muscles clamping sharply, but Kara was already out of her throat, not waiting for her to tap. 

“You are doing so well,” Kara soothed, her fingers lingering just inside Lena’s lips, patient. Lena drew in ragged breaths to alleviate the ache, and when her tongue sought out Kara once more, her throat received Kara’s presence. She earned it, and that made it sweeter. 

“You can do it,” Kara promised, and Lena’s body accepted her authority on the matter, opening up. She swam in the dark waters of her mind and Kara was the oxygen she needed to survive as her head dipped beneath the surface. She went slack against Kara’s frame, gave her body entirely to Kara, held nothing back. There was no need. She was Kara’s. 

Lena ignored the urgent instincts of her body to clear her airway, and then the thick saliva that padded against the intrusion. When she coughed again, she didn’t care that it sputtered from her lips, strings arched from chin to palm, clinging to both of their skin. She paid no mind to the sting of tears or the tracks that ran down her temples.

Nothing mattered beyond the immutable confirmation that Kara wanted to be inside her. The discomfort melted into something satisfying, blissful even. 

“Perfect.” 

Lena’s consciousness narrowed in on that one word, the recognition of her efforts feeling better even than the press of Kara’s palm against her chin as she finally fit herself fully in Lena’s throat. She moaned, the vibrations accentuating the true depth of Kara within her, and her vision blackened. 

Lena gagged again as Kara withdrew, a strangled sob bubbling up behind it. She wanted Kara back. She couldn’t think of anything else. 

“Shh,” Kara soothed, but nothing could hold back the tide of wet moans when messy fingers tugged at her panties, tearing them off her in a less-than-gentle manner. “You deserve this.”

Lena gasped, still hacking violently as her mind struggled to keep up, but even the saliva--painted all the way down to her collar and a splattering across her stomach--could not contend with the drooling between her legs. 

Kara’s fingers, warmed by the depths of her throat, prodded at the molten heat of her sloppy cunt. They found her puffy, soft and wanting, and rough circling only drove her to become a squirming little bundle of need. 

Kara pushed in and there wasn’t an ounce of resistance, her cunt starved, her muscles a wreck. She quaked as her body could decide between sucking Kara’s fingers and relaxing to welcome anything Kara wanted from her. 

But as Kara’s fingers--so thick, reaching far deeper than they ever had--slid along the soft upper wall of her cunt, curling deliciously, the decision was taken out of her hands. She cried out sharply as she felt the first squirt, and Kara understood before she did, driving in with two pointed thrusts, tipping Lena completely. 

Lena’s core was in constant motion, rolling and squeezing, her cunt fluttering and clenching in alternation. The tops of her feet locked against the backs of Kara’s calves as she wound tighter, her ass lifting. She felt her release on her thighs--what sprayed past Kara’s palm--while the rest gathered and trickled into Kara’s lap. 

“Good girl,” Kara rumbled, her pleasure ringing in the baritone notes that echoed through Lena. The flicker of shame in her gut was immediately subdued, overwritten by pride.

Lena sank, drifted without regret, lulled by the pleasant presence of Kara still inside her and the gentle hand that rubbed slow circles over her stomach. She welcomed the embrace of unconsciousness, the quiet calm of warm bliss. 

~

When Lena blinked, it took a moment to recognize her own room. The soft rumble of a purr beneath her ear drew her eyes upward. Kara had her cradled in her arms, naked and mercifully cleaned up. 

“Water?”

Lena smiled, nuzzling her cheek against Kara’s chest, but nodded. Beneath the buzzing warmth of her lingering high was the toll taken on her body. 

“Can you sit up?”

Lena groaned, the ache in her muscles--sore more than eager--protesting her effort to move. Kara offered gentle assistance, easing herself up into a straighter posture, bringing Lena with her. She retrieved an already prepared glass from the nightstand and brought it to Lena’s lips.

Lena sipped, the glass cool against her lips, the first swallow rough, her throat a little raw. Kara was patient, letting her take her time, until she shook her head to signal she had had enough. 

“It really is a shame we have to give the sword back,” Kara chuckled as she pressed an affectionate kiss to Lena’s temple. 

Lena hummed her agreement, sighing. She would certainly never forget the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Curious about No Shame November? Find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
